


The Mutual Fascination of Misfits: Shower

by offwhxte



Series: Misfits [6]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Fluff and Eventual Semi-Smut, Hand Job in Shower??, M/M, Older Aaron, What Have I Done, Younger Spencer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-23 01:28:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10709274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/offwhxte/pseuds/offwhxte
Summary: Their first shower together was anything but what Spencer had read about.





	The Mutual Fascination of Misfits: Shower

**Author's Note:**

> I'm definitely going to all kinds of hell for this. Nothing too exciting, but it's definitely something.

Their first shower together was anything but what Spencer had read about.  

The build up was drastically different from any movie, article, or strange dream he could have thought of. Spencer had run out into the rain, excited to frolick around on the beach during a light sprinkle—another part of his bucket list that seemed pretty easy to do. However, the sky had a different plan and opened up as soon as Spencer had already taken his shoes off. Spencer was fine with it originally until the thunder hit and Spencer jumped into Aaron's arms to be taken back to the safety of their motel room. 

Soaked to the bone and freezing, they had a minor spat about who was to take a shower first. It didn't last long, though. Spencer then pulled out the Youngest-First card, to which Aaron responded by throwing him over his shoulder and taking him into the bathroom.  

The trip from the living room to the shower was a lot longer than he thought it would be. Perhaps it was the very act of hanging upside down whilst trying to keep his emotions and thoughts at bay. His blood had almost completely run to his face when he was let back onto his feet, and he tried to play it off as he massaged his face, trying to return everything to its rightful place. 

"You can take your clothes off, or don't, but I'm showering now." Aaron said, pulling his shirt over his head. Spencer quickly followed suit, his hands shaking and his stomach filled with the giddy feeling he got when they kissed for the first time. Or any time, for that matter. It was the same feeling he got every time he heard the window sliding open, knowing that Aaron would be there to hold him in a few moments. 

There was no pressure. He was almost eighteen for God's sakes. He could consent. Not that anything was going to _happen_. Because nothing was going to happen. Totally. This was just Aaron watching after him and making sure he didn't get hypothermia.  

Eventually, Spencer stepped into the warm steam of the shower, wearing only his underwear and keeping his eyes upcast as he rubbed his hands up and down his arms. He wasn't getting any of the water himself, standing in the back corner while familiarizing himself with how many ceiling tiles there were in the bathroom. His eyes flickered downward as there were two warm hands on his shoulders.  

"What?" Spencer tried his best to keep his eyes from wandering, unsure if he was ready for it. Him. _All_ of him. 

"You're not under the water," Aaron said softly, gently pulling him forward and into the spray of the shower. Spencer sighed and closed his eyes, letting the stiffness of cold wash away from his bones and his shoulders relaxed as he slicked his hair back with the water. He opened an eye as he heard Aaron laugh. "You really like showers." 

"After walking into a thunderstorm? Yes," Spencer went to pick up some shampoo and quickly spun around, pointing blindly toward the small bottles that congregated right in the area he was pretty sure he shouldn't look. "Can you..." 

"Sure," Aaron's voice echoed around the room, and Spencer sighed contentedly. All of this stress he had over all of this was dumb, especially for a genius.  

When he heard the pop of a cap, he turned his head a bit with his eyebrows raised. When he felt fingertips in his hair, he jumped. Aaron smiled as he spun around with wide eyes. "What are you doing?" 

"Washing your hair?" 

"Why?" Spencer asked airily. 

"Because you haven't washed it in like a day or two, and you have a lot of hair." 

"Oh," Spencer said, nodding slowly as if it were the easiest thing in the world. "Okay. Do you want me to do yours?" 

"I've already done mine, but if you want to do it again, I'd be okay with being really clean," Aaron offered, but Spencer screwed up his face at the pointlessness of his suggestion. "No? Well, maybe next time." 

Spencer tensed up but he tried to keep his face neutral, "There's... gonna be a next time?" 

Aaron opened his mouth but looked at him with an amused expression, "Do you hate it that much?" 

"No!" Spencer said, almost slipping on the slick bottom of the tub. "No, I just... didn't expect you to want me here." 

"Want you here?" Aaron chuckled and kissed Spencer's forehead, "Honey, I love having you wherever I go. I was thinking if this worked, we could do it a lot more. Besides, after this week, we won't get to do these things for a few months unless your mother gets another out-of-town work assignment." 

Spencer's ears seemed to perk up at that, but his shoulders quickly fell, "I forgot about the fact that this is only a week..." 

"It is pretty tough to think about, I agree." 

The younger boy frowned and shuffled forward, one hand bracing himself on the wall to make sure he wouldn't fall. Aaron was confused and went to move out of the way to let Spencer clean himself normally, but when he felt the soft lips on his own in the warm spray of the shower, he knew it was okay. When Spencer initiated some kind of contact, it could go either way. Either he'd make the move and then jerk away and apologize, which was when he wasn't ready for whatever he thought he was, or he'd continue with the type of confidence that Aaron had tried to bestow upon the younger boy. With the way Spencer was kissing then, the kid wasn't planning on backing out at all.  

His doubt set in when he felt skinny fingers wrap around him. He opened his eyes and hummed, feeling some of his resolve wilt as the hazel eyes fluttered open. "Sweetheart, you don't have to do this." 

"I don't have to do anything," Spencer agreed, going back in for another kiss. When Aaron looked down and kept his eyes down, Spencer frowned, "Aaron?" 

"You just..." Aaron glanced back up, a shudder in his breath and an unfamiliar look in his eyes. "Look nice." 

Spencer squinted before gathering the courage to look down. "Oh. You're right." 

They stood there for a long time, taking in one another. Aaron was more focused on Spencer, if he was okay, if he wanted to back out, if he should just get out of the shower and let Spencer alone. Spencer was more worried about whether or not he should aim away from his body or not when the time came. Aaron finally decided it would be alright, considering the lack of an imagination it required to see what Spencer felt through his soaked boxers. 

"Aaron," Spencer whispered, holding his free hand up to cup his partner's cheek. "We've been together for two years. In any other relationship, they'd already have done this by now. Why can't we?" 

Aaron whined, "I just worry, I don't want you to--" 

Spencer tightened his grip ever so slightly and Aaron's legs almost gave out. 

"I trust you," Spencer said, slowly moving his hand and gauging Aaron's response. "Do you trust me?"


End file.
